


Caught Up in the Moment

by UnsubstantiatedAssertion



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedic Rayllum, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Inspired by the Netflix teaser, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsubstantiatedAssertion/pseuds/UnsubstantiatedAssertion
Summary: Having just escaped from Sol Regem, Adrenalin and emotions are running high between Callum and Rayla. Meanwhile, Ezran is about to realize his psychic connection with Zym has some serious downsides...





	Caught Up in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't been in much of a fan fiction mood, especially with how I've come to feel Tales from When Magic Vanished wasn't working out right and is now on an indefinite hiatus. But then I saw that scene from Netflix's New In November trailer and it gave me a funny idea. Hope you enjoy.

Sol Regem was gone and they were okay. Callum couldn't believe it. He patted himself down to make sure this was real and he wasn't Adrenalin-blind to any mortal wounds. Rayla was doing the same next to him, while Zym chirped and bounced around in joy. 

"I can't believe that worked," Callum said once he was sure they were in the clear. He braced his hands against his knees while catching his breath. He'd been hyperventilating, he realized.

"Me neither," Rayla turned to face him and gave a happy but nerve-wracked smile. "Saw my whole life flash before my eyes when we jumped."

"That was, by far, the craziest thing I've ever done." Callum smiled back as he started to get his breathing under control.

"Craziest thing _we've_ ever done," Rayla corrected. 

"Yeah." Almost unconsciously, Callum stepped a little closer to Rayla. "We make a pretty great team."

"The greatest," she agreed and the distance between them grew shorter still. They stared into each other's eyes. 

In an instant, Rayla and Callum had their arms wrapped around the other as they kissed as if their lives depended on it. Xadia, Sol Regem, their mission, everything else faded into background noise, even Zym. The Dragon Prince in question stood several feet away from Callum and Rayla's canoodling, his head cocked to one side as he stared intently at the sight before him.

Zym couldn't fathom why his elf and his human were trying to eat each other's faces, but they seemed to be enjoying the situation so he wasn't too concerned. He was just curious, very curious. While to Zym, that curiosity did nothing but reinforce how little the baby dragon knew of the world outside his egg, it had a far greater impact on the other side of the Breach.

Miles away, Ezran and Corvus had stopped for a break on their journey back to Katolis. The banthers Ezran had asked to come with them as mounts were lapping up water from a nearby stream. Corvus stretched his arms, sore from how hard he'd been clenching his banther's neck fur on their breakneck-paced ride. Ezran sat under a tree, munching on a fallen apple when he sensed the world through Zym's eyes yet again. While the previous time had been shocking for its newness, this time Ezran was left flabbergasted for an entirely different reason. 

Ezran screamed bloody murder. In seconds, Corvus was at the young king's side and poised to attack whatever threat Ezran spotted. 

"What's wrong?!" Corvus demanded while he scanned the treeline for attackers.

"I-I saw Callum and," Ezran stuttered, "and Rayla." 

Corvus understood and relaxed a small bit. Ezran didn't seem scared about his brother and their "friend's" current state, just in shock. "Are they okay?"

"They were- I think they were... _having sandwiches_!"


End file.
